


Getting Lost

by CLOUDSMALEC



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus, Best Friends, Cuddles, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Love, M/M, Malec, Parents, Siblings, Travel, planes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOUDSMALEC/pseuds/CLOUDSMALEC
Summary: "Where do you want to go?""Everywhere."





	1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood stared out his bedroom window, his chin resting in the palm of his hand, watching as the rain quite fell against the window. This was a nightly thing of his. It was around 1 am, his whole household was asleep, meaning only his father.

As he stared out the window, listening to the rain, he let his thoughts wander off. _How are there so many different places in the world, some close and some far from each other, and yet, they were all either a walk, car or plane ride away. And all you had to do was…go._

Alec has always been one to want to travel. To get away for a while. But mostly, to get away from the hell-scape he currently lived in. Alec hasn’t had the best childhood. Since he was 4 years old, he’s lived with his father who, very often, drank and would sometimes use Alec as a punching bag to get rid of his anger. He doesn’t remember much about his mom. His dad had told him that she left, along with his 3 other siblings, which he knew nothing about, and moved to god knows where.

As Alec started to grow up, he started wondering more and more about his mom and siblings. He wished he knew the truth about why she would leave him with the monster he called his father. Alec wished he could escape. He was only 16 and still in high school. Alec wasn’t the smartest kid but he wasn’t the dumbest either. He often helped students with subjects they needed help with, much like tutoring them. That was one of Alec’s escapes.

Suddenly, Alec train of thought was interrupted by his phone lighting up with someone calling. _Magnus._

Magnus was 18 and has been Alec’s best friend for a little over a year now. They met when Magnus was still in school and he needed help in English. Mr. Garroway, the English teacher, offered a tutor to Magnus, which Magnus didn’t object to. As soon as the first tutoring session came around and Magnus walked into the library, his eyes landed on the only boy sitting at a table. Magnus knew that was him. Magnus learned his name was Alec and everything went up-hill from there and they became best friends. Magnus helped brighten Alec’s spirit and put a smile on his face ever since.

Alec answered the call and pressed the phone up to his ear. “Hello?” He asked, even though he knew it was Magnus.

“Hey,” Magnus answered.

“Hi.” Alec giggled quietly, not wanting to wake his father. “Why are you up at 1 in the morning?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” You could hear the smile in his voice.

Alec sighed and stayed silent for a moment before answering, “I don’t know, just thinking.”

“You sure?” Magnus asked. “You know you can tell me anything if you need too.”

Alec suddenly felted as he looked up at the dark sky through his window.

“Hey, Magnus?”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever looked at the sky?”

Magnus laughed. “Kind of Alec, it's hard to miss it.”

“No, I mean, like really looked at it.” Alec said. “Like the moon and the millions of stars that light up the sky at night. It's beautiful, really.”

Magnus was taken a bit back by Alec’s words. “Where’d that come from?” Magnus asked, now standing up from his own bed to go look out his window.

“I don’t really know. It's just something I think about a lot.”

“And why’s that?”

Alec shrugged his shoulders and replied, “I guess because looking at all the stars gives me hope that you can find light in even the darkest of places.”

Magnus stayed silent for a moment, taking in Alec's words.

“Have you ever traveled before?” Magnus finally spoke up.

Alec sighed. “I wish.”

“Well, where would you want to go, if you could?” Magnus asked.

Alec simply replied, “Everywhere.”

“Maybe one day,” Magnus said, a smile in his voice.

Alec couldn’t help but smile too. “One day.”


	2. Chapter 2

After the late night phone conversation between Alec and Magnus, Magnus continued to look out his bedroom window, seeing what Alec had been talking so openly about. Alec had crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly, still thinking about the night sky. 

The next morning, Alec woke to the rattling sound of the alarm clock. He tossed and turned in his bed, hoping the sound would subside. When he realized he wasn’t going to have much luck, he reached over to his nightstand and hit the snooze button. 

It was 6:07 AM and Alec had to be at school by 7:45, so he had time. He saw he had a message from Magnus, telling him good morning. He sent a quick response and continued to lay in bed. 

Around 6:40, he rolled out of bed and grabbed his clothes he had prepared the night before and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He knew his father probably wasn’t home, he had to get up early and leave for work. 

As Alec reached the bathroom, he removed his clothes and looked in the mirror, seeing the fading bruise his father left on him a few nights ago. This wasn’t a rare thing, but it wasn’t new either. When Robert, Alec’s dad, left to go out with his friends to drink, he would sometimes come home completely drunk and take his anger out on Alec. 

This has been happening since the moment they moved into this house. Robert would leave, get wasted, and come home and use Alec as a punching bag. Alec was thankful his father never did any real damage to his body, maybe a bruise and a busted lip but either way it was still abuse. 

Alec stepped into the shower and took his time washing his hair and his body. He got out and dried himself off before putting on his clothes. He brushed his teeth and hair then walked out of his bathroom and headed downstairs. 

He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, the cereal box on the counter, and milk from the fridge to make himself breakfast. 

While he ate, his phone lit up with a message from Magnus. 

**Magnus:**

_Hey, want me to walk with you to school today?_

____

____

**Alec:**

_Please ___

____

____

Even if Magnus was out of high school, he still walked with Alec to school occasionally. 

Alec finished up his breakfast and sat his bowl in the sink. He ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his backpack, putting his notebook in and zipping it up. 

He continued down the stairs and just as he was about to reach the front door, someone knocked. Alec smiled and opened the door to reveal Magnus. 

“Well that was fast.” Magnus laughed. 

“I was already at the door, dumbass.” Alec said as he walked outside with Magnus. 

“Oh so you were waiting for me?” Magnus said as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Alec shoved his shoulder lightly. “I was walking to the door and you knocked you idiot.” He playfully glared at Magnus while trying to hide the smile that was forming on his face. 

“What’s with the hurtful nicknames today?” Magnus asked as he put his hand over his heart dramatically. “I’ve never been so insulted in my life.” 

Alec stuck his tongue out at Magnus and Magnus just shook his head and put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. 

“Come on dork, before you’re late for school.”

As they got to the school, Magnus gave Alec a quick hug but Alec held onto him without realizing it, keeping him in the embrace. 

Magnus chuckled and hugged Alec a bit tighter. Alec soon realized how long they had been hugging and quickly pulled away. 

“S-sorry I didn’t realize how long we w-were hugging.” Alec stuttered. 

Magnus just smiled and said, “Don’t worry. I like your hugs.” Which made Alec blush. 

As Alec opened his mouth to say something, the bell rang, indicating that school was starting. 

“Thanks.” Alec said sarcastically. 

“Not my fault you wanted to keep me hostage.”

Alec laughed as he started walking away. “It was just a hug!” 

“Yeah yeah, you keep yourself that while I have to recover from being held captive!” Magnus called back as he sent a quick smile Alec’s way and watched him walk into the school building. 

Alec rushed down the hall and to his Algebra class. He knew he was late so he had to knock on the door. Mr. Ray (just go with it) had to unlock the door. 

“Ah Mr. Lightwood, nice of you to join us today.” Alec stepped into the classroom. “Sorry about that.” 

“Well, seeing as this is the first time you’ve been late, I’ll let this one time slide. But don’t let it happen again.” Mr. Ray said as he began teaching again. 

Alec took his seat at the back of the class and grabbed his notebook from his backpack and began taking the notes that were written on the board. 

After his first class, Alec got through the rest of the day easily. He and Magnus met up for lunch as they usually do. 

Alec finally walked into his last class of the day and was met with Mr. Garroway. 

“Hey Alec, I have a question for you.” 

“Alright.” Alec answered. 

“I have a student who needs a bit of help with English-“ Alec cut him off. 

“Yes I’ll tutor them.” Alec smiled. 

“Thanks Alec. Would you be willing to meet him in the library after school?” 

Alec nodded his head. “Yep.”

Mr. Garroway smiled and continued back to his desk as more students starting filing into the classroom. 

The end of the block came quicker than Alec realized. He sent a text to Magnus saying that he would have to tutor a student that afternoon. 

Alec made his way to the library and was thankful it was easy to find the kid. While there were two girls walking towards the doors to head out, there was a boy in the back. 

Alec walked up to him and the boy looked up and smiled at him. 

“You must be Alec,” The boy said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. “I’m Simon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what's gonna happen next??? Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to post! ANd sorry its a bit short, just a bit of a filler chapter.

As Alec sat in the chair across from Simon, he couldn’t help but find him familiar, in a way. 

“Have I seen you before?” Alec asked as he pulled out his English binder. 

“Um, yeah. We’re in the same gym class together.” Simon answered.

“Oh thats right!” Alec said, a bit too loudly because the librarian shushed him. As Alec’s face began to heat up, Simon couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“But shall we get started?” Simon asked, still chuckling.  

Alec agreed and the two began working. While working Alec learned a bit more about Simon; that he just moved here and that only knew one other person. 

“Her names Clary.” Simon said. “She’s in the same grade but we have completely different schedules from each her.”

“Yeah I know how that goes. I only know one person; Magnus. But he’s already graduated.”

Just as Simon was about to speak again, Alec’s phone beeped. 

“And speak of the devil.” Alec said as he clicked the message from Magnus.

**Magnus:**

_When you’re done tutoring, do you want to come over???? Pleeeeeaase! I have popcorn! ___

____

____

Alec chuckled at the message and saw how Simon raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Its Magnus. Asked me if I wanted to come over.” Alec said. He sent a quick message back saying, “Fine! Since you begged me.”

**Magnus:**

_And bribed you with food. ___

____

____

**Alec:**

_And bribed me with food, yes ___

____

____

The rest of the tutoring session went by faster than expected. They managed to get a lot done in only an hour and a half. They talked, learned, and got to know each other more. They didn’t have an incredible amount in common but they still got along great. 

“Oh and thanks for coming to help me.” Simon said as he grabbed his bag from the back of the chair he was previously sat it. 

“No problem.” Alec answered. “And if you need anymore help, don’t be afraid to ask me.” 

Simon smiled and waved goodbye to Alec. 

Alec made his way out of the school building and walked his way home. As he arrived at his house, he saw that his father was home. Alec wasn’t necessarily scared, just a bit…apprehensive. 

Alec approached the door deliberately and turned the doorknob then stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  

The moment he stepped forth into the house he could immediately hear the crashing of whatever his father was apparently throwing. 

Alec’s heart began to race as he tiptoed paced the living room, seeing his father throwing empty beer bottles at the wall. _“Better the wall than me.”_ Alec thought. He quickly walked up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. 

He threw his backpack on his bed and grabbed his phone charger. His hand was about to touch the doorknob when everything suddenly went quiet. _Too_ quiet. The smashing of beer bottles had stopped and a silence pierced through the house. 

Alec was afraid that his father would be able to hear his heart beating or his fast breathing. He stood at the door, his feet frozen in place. Alec felt his breathing hitch. 

Footsteps were then heard coming up the stairs. Alec slowly started walking backwards until he hit his desk, gripping the sides tightly. 

The silence then returned and the footsteps had faded away. Alec assumed his father went into another room. 

Alec knew he needed to get out. Only about 10% of the time when he was home, did his father ever see him. Robert almost didn’t even know he had a son anymore. But the time his father did see him, it was to throw a few punches at him and give him a new bruise. 

Alec took a deep breath and slowly turned to door handle. He looked out and when he saw no one in the halls, he rushed down the stairs. He reached the front door just as he heard, “Alec?”, and he quickly opened the door and ran out. 

He rushed down the street. Once he knew he was far enough from his house, he slowed to a pace. 

Once he reached Magnus’ house, he didn’t bother on knocking, so he just walked in. This was his best friends house after all. 

“Alexander?” He heard Magnus’ voice. 

“Yeah its me.” Alec walked his way to the kitchen where he found Magnus. He walked his way over and gave him a tight hug. 

“So!” Magnus clapped his hands together after pulling away from the hug. “What movie do you want to watch?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Alec and Magnus had decided on watching both _Percy Jackson_ movies. Both boys remembered watching the movies at some point during their childhood. When the first movie went off it was 6 pm. Magnus had gone to the kitchen to make some more popcorn, Alec following behind him. 

“Hey Magnus? Can I borrow some clothes? These are getting uncomfortable.” Alec asked, gesturing to the clothes he was currently wearing. He had a pair of jeans on and a t-shirt and he really wanted to change out of them.   

“Yeah course.” Magnus said, putting the popcorn in the microwave. Alec flashed him a small smile and headed to Magnus’ room. He only needed sleep pants to wear so he opened the second drawer of Magnus’ dresser and pulled out a pair. He quickly changed into them and walked back to the living room, finding Magnus sitting on the couch, eating the popcorn he had popped moments earlier. 

“Don’t eat all the popcorn before we even start the movie!” Alec laughed, scaring Magnus into freezing midway into putting popcorn into his mouth. “Yea, caught ya.”

Alec sat next to Magnus and took the bowl of popcorn from him. Magnus poked his tongue out at Alec and hit play on _Percy Jackson: Sea Of Monsters_. During the movie, Alec had reached for some popcorn in the bowl, Magnus seeming to have the same idea, and their hands brushed against each other, sending shivers down Alec's spine. 

He and Magnus locked eyes for a second and Alec felt himself shiver, which he blamed on the chilliness of the room. He quickly turned his attention back to the movie. Alec felt confused by his own actions but he brushed it off.

Once the final movie had gone off, Magnus asked Alec if he was tired and was ready to go to sleep. Alec said yes and they headed to Magnus’ room. Magnus had a small couch in his room that he slept on, no matter how many times Alec tried to get him to sleep in his own bed and Alec take the couch. 

As they both got comfortable in their sleeping spaces, it went silent for a good 5 minutes until Magnus spoke up. 

“Hey Alec?” Magnus asked from the couch across the room. 

“Yeah?”

“Remember when I asked you about traveling?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, where would be the first place you went?”

Alec turned on his side to face the direction Magnus was in. “Why are you asking me questions about this?”

“Hm.” Magnus shrugged. “Just curious.”

Alec thought for a moment. “I’m not sure. Never really thought about where I would go.”

It went silent for another few minutes. Alec said, “I think I’d go anywhere what wasn’t here to be honest.”

“Why’s that?” Magnus asked. 

“Just… because.”

“Understandable.” Magnus said. “Oh and another question.” 

Alec hummed a response. 

“Who was it that you were tutoring?”

“His name was Simon. Said he just moved here.”

“Is he in the same grade?”

“Yeah and I realized that he’s actually in my gym class.” 

“Are you going to be tutoring him again?” Manus asked as he yawned. 

“Not sure. I told him I’d be here if he needed anymore help.” Alec said, his voice quiet. 

“That’s sweet of you Alexander.” Magnus was slowly drifting into sleep. 

For some reason, Alec felt a bit weird when Magnus said his full name. He’s said it plenty of times and it never fazed him. Alec wondered why it took effect on him now. Maybe it was because Magnus was the only one who called him by his full name or because of the way it rolled off Magnus’ tongue when he said it? Alec didn’t know. 

“Yeah.” Alec said, “Goodnight Magnus.”

“Night Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I might continue this???


End file.
